1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to seats, and more particularly to seats of a reclining type wherein a seatback is inclinable to a desired angular locked position relative to a seat cushion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various kinds of reclining seats have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of passenger motor vehicles. However, some of them have suffered from the drawback that when the seatback is inclined to a certain angular position, unsightly parts of a reclining device become viewable from the outside through a relatively larg opening which appears between the seat cushion and the seatback. This phenomenon lowers the external appearance of the seat. Furthermore, some of the prior are reclining seats are formed bulky in construction, so that it sometimes occurs that a rigid part of the reclining device makes unconformatable, hard contact for a seat occupant sitting feeling.